This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    CA carrier aggregation    CoMP coordinated multi-point    DMRS demodulation reference signal    eNB base station    IIR infinite-impulse-response    ISM industrial, scientific, medical    LTE long term evolution    MAAS multi-antenna aperture selection    RSRP reference signal received power    SINR signal to interference and noise ratio    TTI transmission time interval    UL uplink    WIFI wireless fidelity
In LTE-Advanced focus is on higher capacity, the driving force to further develop LTE towards LTE-Advanced was to provide higher bitrates in a cost efficient way.
As LTE-Advanced continues to evolve and new CA configurations are added (additions of new bands for CA are not bound to specific releases) and there are features introduced in releases of the 3 GPP specifications, such as relating to Coordinated Multi Point (CoMP) communication. CoMP is intended to improve network performance at cell edges and for capacity enhancements for dense networks for example. In CoMP a number of TX (transmit) points provide coordinated transmission in the DL, and a number of RX (receive) points provide coordinated reception in the UL. A TX/RX-point constitutes of a set of co-located TX/RX antennas providing coverage in the same sector. The set of TX/RX-points used in CoMP can either be at different locations, or co-sited but providing coverage in different sectors, they can also belong to the same or different eNBs. CoMP can be done in a number of ways, and the coordination can be done for both homogenous networks as well as heterogeneous networks. The invention works to provide a benefit to CoMP communications.